bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Inferno Wings Magnazorda
Inferno Wings Magnazorda Skill 'Fire Forest's Demolition (15% reduction of damage taken from Fire and Earth types & adds high chance of inflicting Injury or Weakness when attacking) 'Burst 'Tyrant Field (15 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & adds Injury and Weak to all allies' attack for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 15 BC) 'Brave Burst Meleg Drake (17 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, boosts allies' BB gauge, additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns & adds Injury, Weak to attack for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 17 BC) Brave Burst Vaporizing Nova (20 combo massive Fire attack on all enemies & massive Fire attack on all enemies, additional massive attack turn's end for 1 turn; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 20 BC) Skill Eternal Inferno (Adds chance of countering 15% of damage taken) Brave Burst (JP) Vaporizing Nova (20 combo massive Fire attack on all enemies, additional massive attack turn's end for 1 turn & massively boosts BB gauge for all allies for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 20 BC) *Note: All discussions will be about Global’s Magnazorda. About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Firedrake? Granados Reborn? Seems like we got lots of variations in the Ishgria Demons batch. Magnazorda looks like Granados, Zerafalgar looks like Felneus, Rize looks like Zellha, and Oguro looks like Grahdens. Expecting their 7* forms to come out in the distant future? Leader Skill Score: 7/10 Not bad. Magnazorda provides 15% mitigation from Fire and Earth enemies. This is great for some of the hardest content released in the game. Two of the most notable missions released in the game are The Green Menace and The Crimson Terror. Using Magnazorda as a lead will help lessen the damage taken from the enemies that appear in those Trial, with the exception of Rickel in The Green Menace. In fact, Magnazorda proves to be one of the best Leaders to use in those two EX trials since Seria and Lugina are known for dealing massive damage. I guess we’re playing the Statistics game again. Magnazorda gives all allies a 15% chance of inflicting Injury and Weakness. By doing 1-binomcdf(6, 0.15, 0), we get 0.6228504844. With six units attacking, the probability of inflicting Injury and Weakness is 62%. This is great as many enemies are susceptible to Injury and Weakness, like Maxwell and Afla Dilith in their respective Trials. Brave Burst Score: 7/10 This BB utilizes a 280% damage modifier. Great! The damage output will be very high with this BB thanks to Magnazorda’s high Atk and high damage modifier. Magnazorda also provides allies each a 10% chance of inflicting Injury and Weakness. By doing 1-binomcdf(6, 0.1, 0), we get 0.4685589998. With six units attacking, the probability of inflicting Injury and Weakness is 47%. Seems a bit on the low side in terms of probability, but still manageable. But what if Magnazorda is used as a Leader? The Leader Skill effect and BB buff probabilities actually stack. So, each unit is given a 25% chance of inflicting Injury and Weakness. Really high, right? Let’s get to the calculation. By doing 1-binomcdf(6, 0.25, 0), we get 0.82220214844. This means that with Magnazorda’s Leader Skill and BB buffs active and six units attacking, the probability of inflicting Injury and Weakness is 82%. Wow! That’s pretty high. Super Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Magnazorda’s SBB utilizes a 500% damage modifier. Like BB, Magnazorda provides all allies each a 10% chance of inflicting Injury and Weakness. As mentioned before, when using all six units to attack, the probability of inflicting Injury and Weakness is 47%. With Magnazorda as the Leader, the probability of inflicting Injury and Weakness is 82%. Magnazorda also increases BB gauges by 4 BC. This may be a small amount, but every little bit of BC counts towards units’ BB gauges. Every unit is going to run into a problem of missing a little bit of BC to fill their BB gauges, but Magnazorda’s SBB helps to alleviate that problem by adding 4 BC to all units’ BB gauges. Magnazorda also deals an extra one-combo attack at the end of each turn, similar to Poison damage. This is useful since a number of bosses are immune to Poison and no enemy is immune to Damage over Time (DoT). Only problem with DoT is that the attack is not fixed, so damage will be lower as the enemy’s Def and mitigation rise. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 6/10 That’s it? Pure damage? There are absolutely no other effects that come with this UBB. True, there is the additional attack, but that’s also pure damage as well. There are many other UBB that you can make better use of. For now, let’s wait for Magnazorda to get buffed in Global. Extra Skill Score: 6/10 This Extra Skill is pure RNG, and the effects that come with it aren’t even worth it. 25% chance to reflect little damage? It’s not worth it in the end as this is really unreliable to take advantage of. Even though this effect is unreliable, its main purpose is to produce BC. When damage is reflected, little bits of BC are produced. Even if enemies are dealing a lot of hits, don’t expect much BC to be generated from this effect as this still relies heavily based on chance. Arena Score: 8/10 Magnazorda has a 24 BC Drop Check on its normal attack. This amount is quite high and is very useful for the squad’s BC generation. Since his BB and SBB damage are high, Magnazorda will be dealing lots of damage on its enemies. Injury and Weakness? That won’t be important because units generally die on the second turn (if RNG serves you well). As a Leader, Magnazorda doesn’t provide much for the squad. Many players use a variety of units so the 15% mitigation doesn’t help all that much. There are the Injury and Weakness effects, but those are too unreliable to use as units are more spread out with their selections of who they want to attack. Stats Score: 9/10 Very high HP. This grants Magnazorda a lot more bulk. The Atk stat is also very high as it exceeds 2400 even as a Lord. Def is pretty good, allowing it to tank more hits. Rec is already super-high so Magnazorda shouldn’t have a problem recovering HP. In terms of typing, my type preference for Magnazorda is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 7/10 Magnazorda doesn’t really offer much utility in the latest content out there. True, his Injury and Weakness effects are useful, but there a number of bosses that are immune to status ailments. Additionally, those effects are unreliable since it relies on RNG. The additional attack is just pure damage. It’s not fixed. Fortunately, becuase it’s not fixed damage, the attack can be modified however you want it to be. With high Atk buffs and critical modifiers, Magnazorda can dish out tons of damage with just one attack. Don’t expect much from Magnazorda. He doesn’t provide much support to the squad since he lacks essential buffs, like status immunity, Spark buff, critical rate buff, etc. Conclusion Total Score: 7.1/10 Zerafalgar is next! He looks like Felneus. Anyway, doesn’t Magnazorda remind you of Granados? Would you like to see Granados get a 7* form? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Magnazorda! Have you ever summoned Granados? Do you like dragons? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Magma Twin-Pike Claire *Brimstone Emperor Alpha *Flame Legend Vargas *Demonic Idol Kikuri Category:Blog posts